


An Opportune Exhibition

by Lusa_chi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Ryuk, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Possessive Ryuk, Rimming, Size Difference, Submissive Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusa_chi/pseuds/Lusa_chi
Summary: Smut... with a plot of some kind. Human Ryuk x Light. Scene starts during surveillance arc in Light's bedroom.Note: I own nothing.Warning: there might be kinks that are not tagged...b/c I'm not sure what they are. Just go with it and X-out of page if this is not your thing.
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	1. Surprise!

_Jan 8th_.

If Light was truly being honest with himself, he was a bit of a hedonist with a list of kink a mile long. Knowing that there were cameras in his room, that someone like L was watching, maybe even along with his father and the rest of the task force, he was kind of turned on.

So on the first nightthat surveillance was installed in his room, he couldn’t help but crawl into his warm bed a bit earlier than his bedtime, close his eyes, slipped a hand down his pants, and wrapped a hand around his dick.

Ryuk presence definitely did not bother him as the non-human being has become a permanent fixture. A lamplight, if Light was truly pushed for a comparison.

So when Ryuk’s face popped up in his mind, dick hardening in his palm, Light accepted it as another one of his weird fantasies, right next to being God and worshiped by all those who knew him. A soft moan came from his mouth as he imagined a true God of Death taking his dick between those black lips and use that long tongue to draw out the best orgasm of his life. 

“Ryuk...”

His hand froze around his dick and his eyes snapped open when his covers were suddenly thrown off. His dick definitely did not mind the idea of exhibition when he found the Shinigami was floating just a few feet above him, his grin full of razor-sharp teeth. 

Ryuk’s voice was smug as his face morphed into a handsome human face that was not his own, but those jet black eyes filled with mischievousness was all his.

“All you had to do was ask, Light.”

...

A cup of fruit jelly fell onto the floor as on the surveillance screen, number 85, Light’s covers were thrown off suddenly by an invisible force. If the teenager had thrown them off, Ryuzaki definitely did not see it and he had excellent vision. 

He definitely was not imagining things when a quick glance at the Director Yagami told him that he had seen the same thing. The Director’s face now bespoke of astonishment rather than glaring at Ryuzaki as he has been doing after the teenager has softly moaned out the beginnings of his name.

Their interest quickly returned to their surveillance camera as a man definitely appeared atop his suspect, a man that was definitely an adult.

Spiky black hair, handsome face with sharp black eyes, high cheekbones and a square jaw, dressed in leather pants and a white button up shirt, looking like a runway model who was now pulling the Light’s pajamas off. The teenager look alarmed for a split second before wrapping his free arm around the man’s neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss. If Ryuzaki was to believe his eyes and ears because their surveillance had excellent audio, there was definitely tongue involved.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryuzaki he’s saw Director Yagami pulled out the phone. He took it out of the director’s hand before he can order his subordinates to converge at the Yagami home. 

“The age of consent in Japan is 16, I believe. We need to figure out who that man is and how he seemingly teleported into your son’s bedroom. I doubt interrupting them will give us what we need.” Under the man’s glare, Ryuzaki acquiesced. “Watari will be standing by for any sign of distress from Light.”

With great reluctance, director Yagami nodded but judging from the sounds they were hearing from the surveillance equipment, it was doubtful that it will happen.

...

Light moaned softly as Ryuk became solid against his naked body after making quick work of his pajamas, ripping his top clean off and yanking his bottoms to his knees. His kiss was harsh, all teeth and possessiveness as if he wanted to suck out his soul from his mouth. Large hands trailing up his knees to his thighs before a dry finger dipped between his soft cheeks to press at the virgin hole and Light keened softly in alarm, his hips canting, uncertain whether to press forward against the impressive bulge against his weeping dick, or push back at the intruding finger. 

He did not know that he enjoyed the initial burn of intrusion like this. Hell, he didn't know that he had a masochistic kink a mile wide when his dick got even harder when Ryuk essentially stopped him from squirming with a large hand on his hip. 

"Such a slut," Ryuk whispered darkly against his lips, tongue and teeth trailing the soft curve of his throat over his pulse. "If I wasn't watching you all this time, I wouldn't think you're a vigrin from the way you're begging to be fucked."

A soft moan escaped him even as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, making him possibly looked even more debauched than he already was.Wide amber eyes stared up at Ryuk, lips bitten and kissed until red, the flush on his cheeks extending to the rest of his pale body. Marks around his throat.

Ryuk glanced down. Light's nipples was a soft pink, standing tall in the cold air that blew in from the open veranda. "I think you can come from just your nipples alone, but we'll leave that for another time." Light's body squeezed around his fingers and Ryuk smirked before leading down to cover one nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting with abandon. Light squirmed underneath him, all soft moans and keening whenever Ryuk's teeth found something particular tender. 

"You're so wet, and I'm not talking about your dick," Ryuk muttered, blowing cold air over a wet nipple.

The Shinigami twisted his finger in just the right way and Light let out a full body shudder. His hole was now warm and damp, worked loose even as his dick wept against Ryuk's shirt. There was a distinct power difference, the way Ryuk was fully dressed and Light naked and laid out like this, that made him, if possible, even more arouse. "R-Ryuk," Light bit his lip, tears bright against his cheeks.

"Yes?" Ryuk teased, fingers curling just a tad more and Light let off a half-bitten cry, his body arching at the sudden pressure. "I'm going to fuck you now." 

Dropping one last kiss on his nipple, Ryuk flipped Light over onto his stomach, pulling his ass up and pushing his shoulders down until his hole was open and exposed at the end of a sinuous curve of his back, pale skin unmarked and begging to be marked. Light almost cried at relief at the pressure at his rear, pushing into him. It burned despite the prep Ryuk has given him and Light felt like he was choking at _how much_ of Ryuk he was taking in. He almost cried in relief when the pushing stop but then heard Ryuk laughed. With alarm, he felt the crashing wave of his first orgasms as he came, spurting onto the covers beneath him. 

"That was only half, you think you can take it all?"

_How?_ There's so much in him already. Light's mind raced at the possibilities, hole fluttering around Ryuk making them both moan in surprise. "Yes, God yes," Light gasped out. It was not everyday a God of Death offered to fuck you mind out and it was too late to turn back. 

"Whatever you wish," Ryuk replied with a grin full of teeth before pushing all of him in. 

Then Light really did scream, because it was his first time and Ryuk knew just how to move in the right way to make him scream every time he thrusts against that special bundle of nerves. Light passed out as he came from the second time that night, full body shuddering even as Ryuk continued on fucking him through his orgasm. Light was sure that he came at least 2-3 more times but he was in a haze then and lost count, uncertain when or if Ryuk ever did come. 


	2. Walk of Shame

_Jan 9th_.

It was not until the next morning that it sank in what happened, and Light wondered underneath his blankets while Ryuk cuddled him against his broad chest, why the Kira Taskforce had not descend upon them. Perhaps no one was watching the feed from last night? But there was no way that could happen with the great L at the helm. Perhaps his father trying to protect his son? Or was it _L_ that thought continued surveillance had a better chance in gaining more intelligence about him. 

Mind spinning, Light jumped in surprise when Ryuk slapped him on the butt. His dick also jumped and the Shinigami chuckled before slipping a finger into his still-wet hole. "Slut."

"Bastard," Light hissed back, pushing his hands off his body and jumping out of bed. White, unmistakably, cum seeped down his well-fucked hole against his inner thighs; his mind and dick found that both disgusting and arousing at the same time.

_Too_ late to worry about being seen now and it was _not_ illegal to have sex with an invisible person, especially when it was on cameras that was illegally placed. 

Giving the Shinigami one last glare, Light quickly slipped into the bathroom. Hopefully, mom and Sayu decided to sleep in this morning. It was a Saturday morning and he had nothing planned so far, but he needed to get out of the house if he was going to make sure Ryuk had the same cover story he did if they were approached. Once his racing heart and hard dick had calmed down, Light once again thought about what a bad idea it was letting Ryuk fuck him on camera.

But he looked so, so good in his human form with those large hands and even larger dick. And those eyes, fuck. 

Light sighed as he wrapped his hand around his dick and a snicker rang in his ears.

Ryuk had phased through the walls of the bathroom, where he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed at his broad, muscular chest. In the light of day, the Shinigami towered over Light, making him feel small in the already-too-small-for-two-people bathroom. His shirt was nowhere to be found and he was dressed in a pair of leather pants that left nothing for the imagination. 

Light frowned, uncertain if he liked Ryuk having that much control over his physical reactions.

He was brought back to reality when Ryuk joined him in the small shower cubicle, pressing him against the walls as hot water beat down overhead. "No cameras in here," Ryuk whispered conspiratorially. "And in this form, _everyone_ sees me."

"Could have given me some warning," Light hissed back, feeling a bit uncomfortable as he became more aroused being pressed against the cold tiled walls of the shower stall. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Ryuk replied, leaning over him, arms at either side of him.

"You don't have to live here but I have to, what am I going to tell my father?" _Who probably saw everything!_

"Whatever you want, and I'll tell you every single one of my abilities," Ryuk said, leaning down and started kissing and nibbling his way down from the tip of his ears. He looped an arm under Light's right knee and pulled him up, pressing his dick in between his cheeks. "If you let me fuck you with applesauce and eat the rest out of your ass."

Light's eyes were as large as saucers when Ryuk fuck into him. 

_When the fuck did he learn how to negotiate?!_

…

They were drying each other off with Light throwing in a couple of sappy smiles for the camera when Sayu knocked on the bathroom doors. "Light? You've been in there forever! I'm meeting Keiko at 10!"

Light cleared his throat, replying "I'm almost done," in the calmest voice possible but his voice still cracked at the end.

"What's going on? You sound weird?"

Ryuk snickered and Light slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes promising retribution. It was the _Shinigami's_ fault his voice was fucking hoarse. "Just a cold, I'll be right out." To Ryuk, he whispered. "Clothes, bedroom, _now_."

"Aww, now I'm hurt, you ashamed of me Light?" Ryuk murmured before crowding him against the bathroom door. 

Light's amber eyes flashed though with what kind of emotions, even he could not tell. "I'm not going to get my sister in this business." He whispered, giving Ryuk a shove and surprising to see the Shinigami gave way. Turning his back to him, Light quickly snatched his usual pants and button up shirt off the toilet seats and started putting them on. A turtleneck sweater completed look and hid the bruises Ryuk gave him that were starting to turn black and blue.

_Caveman_, Light thought and a blush rose to his cheeks as Ryuk arched an eyebrow at him. In this form, Ryuk had a completely different effect on his hormones, especially half-naked and hair wet against his face. His grin when Light blushed promised a dark retribution for his sass as clothes materialized over his form--- leather pants and a black t-shirt that illustrated some death metal ban and fit well across his broad chest with the pants leaving little room for imagination. A ruby stud in his left ear and a thick leather belt that was attached to the familiar holster holding the notebook completed the look. 

Never in a million years would Light thought _goth_ was his type but despite his fashion choices, Ryuk exuded confidence and raw physical intimidation that was definitely his type. Light narrowed his eyes when Ryuk grinned smugly at him. "Not. A. Word."

His head hung low as he snuck his way back to his room and once the doors were closed, Light slid into the seat in front of his computer. "I assumed you're here this time for Kira? Not hard to deduce that he's probably one of you."

The God of Death made a show of looking away and uncomfortable. "Not entirely," the Shinigami leaned down to wrap his arms around Light. "Would you believe if I said came back for you?"

Light almost laughed out loud at the terrible acting, wondering if L will ever buy it. Maybe he would because his acting is so bad that the words coming out of his mouth must be the truth--- the cover story they discussed beforehand in the shower: Ryuk was a supernatural creature sent to hunt down Kira; also happens to be Light's on-and-off who he occasionally hook up with when he's on Earth. As for the details, they'll make it up along the way and who's to say that L will even get to know. And who says romance is dead?

"How long will you be staying? Do you need an ID?" He asked, ignoring the question in favoring of turning on his computer. Unlike Ryuk, Light took pride in his acting skills and with his hacking skills, getting an ID legally was almost child's play.

"Got that covered," Ryuk replied, his voice becoming light and teasing, grinning when he saw surprise flashed across Light's face. Good to know he could still teach the little human something. "And I'm not technically here, _here_ until next week." His voice took on a darker note. "Wanna give me a tour since I'm here on vacation? Show me some of that Japanese hospitality?" 

…

They spent pretty much the rest of their day in bed, with occasional trips for Light down to the kitchen for food and water, and fruits for the Shinigami to munch on. Eating apples alone would incur L's curiosity. And it was not like it was hard to tempt the Shinigami into eating some other food with the promise of sex.

At one point, Ryuk had flipped him onto his stomach before shoving a strawberry up his ass and proceeded to turn him into a blubbering mess. His tongue possibly longer than any human and covered in rough papules that rubbed against his insides and the edge of his hole fantastically. He came twice before Ryuk finished eating the strawberry and pushed his large cock into him, teeth biting the back of his neck.

"So fucking pretty," Ryuk murmured against his skin, hands roaming every where he could touch before grabbing his waist and fucking his hips downwards, forcing a gasp out of him. Light was pretty much a drooling mess when Ryuk came and this time, he was definitely awake enough to notice the hot cum that painted his insides and the warmth that spread upwards from his abdomen. 

A low whine escaped his throat when Ryuk turned him back onto his back and demanded he held onto his own legs in the air, leaving his hole exposed as Ryuk slowly pulled out. Light gave out a choked gasped and half-bitten swear when Ryuk began thumbing at the sensitive flesh, pulling the red and puffy entrance apart to expose his raw pink insides and white cum that was oozing out. Ryuk smeared the wet cum against the outer edges of his hole and Light moaned softly, cheeks pink in shame at his own arousal.

_Fuck, who knew he had so many kinks._

Ryuk chuckled darkly. "So dam pretty, Light-o. Who knew under all that prim and proper prissy bitch façade was a slut begging for cock." He pushed the tip of his cock against Light's opening but not any further, watching as Light squirmed under his gaze.

"Please," Light whispered, his face now flaming red.

"Yeah? What do ya want Light?" Eyes promising fury despite the hips that canted upwards invitingly, hole fluttering around the mushroom head of Ryuk's head. Ryuk flashed him a feral grin and held his hips still. "Use your words, not your action."

"Fuck," Light cursed out loud for the first time in the course of their mating, tears streaming down his large amber eyes. "Yes, fuck, alright. Yes, I want your cock. Fuck please fuck me, please--"

Ryuk leaned down and gave him an deep open mouth kiss, tongue fucking into his mouth, a thin line of spit between them as Ryuk smiled down at him. "You just got to ask, sweetheart," before slamming his entire length right into him.

Light's scream was swallowed in their harsh kiss as Ryuk began to fuck him seriously this time, forcing him back a few inches and pulling his hips forward onto his cock. Cum spurted form Light's cock between them within minutes, painting his chest white, but Ryuk did not even pause as Light began to beg oh so prettily for him to stop.

Both his ass and urethra felt raw when Ryuk finally finished, cuddling Light close like a teddy bear.


	3. Mine Alone

_Jan 9th_. 

It was nearly midnight when Light succeeded in crawling out of bed without Ryuk drawing him back in. 

He slipped on Ryuk's shirt, unbelieving that his cock gave an interested twitch when the shirt fell to mid-thigh, leaving his bottom bare. Shaking his head of the images in his mind, Light sat down on his desk and proceeded to 'study.' Ryuk's...little surprise definitely had not deter him from his plans and reminded him of his original goal, to rid this world of criminals. Becoming it's god was just his pride talking, and if anything, being fucked out of his mind and his taking pleasure at being manhandled just spoke volumes about how he would rather be fucked _by_ a god. 

He was halfway through the mental list he has composed through out the day, names taken from television or social media during one of their rare breaks when Ryuk's arms wrapped around his waist. 

Moments later, a hard bulge was pressed between his cheeks, separated by a layer of leather pants and a hand snuck up his shirt to play with one nipple. 

"All study and no fun makes Light a very dull boy," Ryuk said, teeth nibbling at the junction of where his neck met his shoulders. 

His nipples peaked underneath the shirt and rubbed against the material as he moved and Light couldn't hide the blissed out expression when both of Ryuk's hands came up to play with them. "Ten more minutes," Light gritted out, his voice hoarse.

"That's fine, you do you...and I'll do you," Ryuk replied cheekily before lifting him up, the leather pants turning into dust before dropping him down.

Light let out a soft, throaty moan as he his body was complete filled and then some when his butt-cheeks sat against Ryuk's pelvis, his back against Ryuk's chest, toes now barely touching the ground to support his weight. "Dammit, couldn't you wait until I finished?"

"Nope," Ryuk replied, he lifted Light's hand holding the pen and put them onto the notebook he was writing in. "Besides, it's not like you're having any problems topping the class. Or do you think you can't study with me inside you?" He continued with a note of challenge in his voice. 

"Fuck you," Light grunted, taking several deep breaths as Ryuk settled into a more comfortable position, with his cock now pressing directly against his prostate.

"I will," Ryuk said, flipping on the TV to a news channel. "Until then, be a good little Light and _study_."

…

_Jan 10th._

Thirty minutes passed agonizingly and it was just past midnight when Light finished setting up deaths through Monday morning, because Ryuk probably won't give him more time like this again, and threw his pen down onto the table.

His face was now flushed red bordering on feverish, tiny beads of sweat dripping down his face as he leaned against the table and away from Ryuk. His nipples felt raw and sensitive even as Ryuk continued to play with them idly while watching a cartoon show now, intermittently moving down to fondle his balls but not touching his dick even once. His hole, stretched open, raw and tender, now sopping wet by all the precum that leaked out, leaving his skin sticky against Ryuk's, sensation unpleasant and left him wanting for more. 

"I hate you so much right now," Light said, voice breaking as he twisted around to burry face into Ryuk's chest.

"Bedtime," Ryuk replied, chest rumbling in amusement at Light's predicament.

The predicament _he _put Light in. "Yes, bed," Light replied. "How is it fucking possible?" _that they're still fucking..._ He muttered as Ryuk slipped out, leaving him feeling empty and aching as they moved into bed.

"Perks comes with fucking a God," Ryuk replied.

This time, Ryuk took his time, fucking slow and leisurely. Despite Light's very respectable five foot nine, Ryuk still spooned him like a child, hands gripping his hips as his cock pushed in to him deeper and deeper with each slow thrust. Every time he would adjust his angle until Light was a sobbing mess, his cock red and angry, yet still leaking every time the cockhead brushed against his prostate. 

"Besides, you're as kinky as they come, Light," Ryuk teased, pausing as he pulled Light back by his hair in a searing kiss. "If it was possible, you'd probably want to be fucked while choking down another cock, isn't that right?"

"Fuck you," Light hissed back, cheeks scarlet as his hole tightened as another wave of arousal hit him at the idea. 

"Don't worry, you're mine now," Ryuk murmured, "All mine."

…

Light did not put together the inconsistencies and Ryuk's words until just before sunrise when his alarm rang, and he had to wait for hours before making up a random excuse to go to the local convenience store. The decision was announced last minute and hopefully gave the Taskforce no warning before he got dressed and left the house.

Ryuk decided to stay out of sight by jumping down the balcony oh so stealthily that at least two of their neighbors saw him jumped down. If it was not for Light's innocent face reassuring them that his friend was just performing a dare, police would be here in minutes...being Director Yagami's home and all. 

Unfortunately, the third witnessed, announced in his ear gleefully by Ryuk, looked like a police officer in his cheap gray suit, leather shoes, and badge flashing from his waist. The man's attention also sharpened as Light and Ryuk passed by his hiding place. It did not help that Ryuk also turned and gave the man a cheeky grin before sliding an arm around Light's waist. 

Light almost rolled his eyes but remembered that he was in public. Extracting himself from the arm, he gave Ryuk a warning glare before entering the convenience store. He easily picked up two magazines, a white notebook, and a few apples. 

Keeping his voice low as he peered downwards at the ice-box, Light made sure his face was out of view before murmuring to Ryuk, who was truly interested in the ice-cream that was _in_ the ice-box. "Explain."

Arching a handsome eyebrow at him, Ryuk reached down to pull out a banana flavored popsicle and dropping it into Light's basket. "You sure you want to do this now?"

"Then when?" Light demanded.

Ryuk pressed a hungry kiss against his mouth. "I love it when you get all demanding and thinking you're in control."

Light opened his mouth to retort and Ryuk took the chance to kiss him, again, with tongue. 

They were drawing curious gazes despite this being the twentieth century and male-male relationships was _accepted_, in the privacy of homes and out of the eyes of the general public. Not to mention that Light was an attractive teenager by human standards with his lithe body, angelic face, and amber eyes unique among Japanese inhabitants. Ryuk himself stood out looking like a runway model, with his alarming height of almost seven feet of pure sinewy muscle, spiky hair, and clothing that looked painted on. 

Huffing and looking away awkwardly, Light quickly paid for his stuff and dragged Ryuk out of the convenient store and into an alley. 

Ryuk grabbed the bag before dragging the teenager's against his chest. Much to Light's alarm, Ryuk's black wings appeared out of nowhere and they took for the skies. Light could almost scream at Ryuk's carelessness because the man sent by the Taskforce was watching them from below, but the view of the city took his breath away. Clouds floated pass them as Ryuk went higher and higher until he floated above the rooftops of one of the highest building in Tokyo. 

"Well, if they weren't sure you were human before, they are sure now," Light murmured against his chest, amber eyes bright and shining as he looked down on the city of Tokyo. 

At this elevation, he should feel cold, freezing, but he didn't. All he could feel was the arms around his waist and the chest pressed against his back. 

The setting would have been considered romantic if not for the insistent pressure against his waist. Light could just facepalm himself when the Shinigami landed on the rooftop with the teenager above him, hips slotted between his legs suggestively.

Light had learned quickly over the last 24-hours that he had definitely no self-control when it was comes to Ryuk so he put out an arm and pressed his ass against Ryuk's. "Not until you explain yourself."

Fingers brushed against his waist longingly before Ryuk spoke. "Let's just say you calling out my name while taking your pleasure gave me a few liberties.

Light's cheeks burned. "I was putting on a show...."

"Nevertheless, Shinigami and humans are not allowed to mate...unless the humans invited the Shinigami in," Ryuk continued. "Besides running out of time, the only way to kill a Shinigami is to make it fall in love with a human, so since the beginning of time, Shinigami was forbidden to mate with a human. Our appearance was glamor so that no humans would be tempted to seduce us and no love would ever be borne unless the human truly desired us despite our form. I should have known you'd been one of the few humans kinky enough to fuck a Shinigami.

"Tell me, when did you first want me to put you on your back like a slut," he bent low, voice teasing as fingers danced at his waist.

"None of your business," Light hissed out, turning his face away in an attempt to hide his blush but it was difficult, considering he was straddling Ryuk's waist. Ryuk's palmed his ass through the thin denim of his pants and Light let out a stuttering breath. He grabbed Ryuk's wrist and pushed them down to his side. "Stop trying to distract me, goddam it."

"Death saves me," Ryuk muttered, "you're practically begging for it. How the fuck did I get so lucky? A mass murdering kinky mother fucker like you falling into my lap."

"Finish, and then you can fuck me over the railing of this building, or don't, and I'm taking the elevator down," Light gritted out.

The Shinigami chuckled, eyes flashing in amusement. "Shinigami mate for life, and since we live forever, it's pretty much eternity. However, the mating isn't complete until the thirteenth time we fuck and you have to agree to be my Consort."

"We've definitely fucked more than thirteen times," Light muttered. "And what do you mean by consort?"

"Oh you've definitely come more than thirteen times, I've only fucked your three times by my count." 

"Excuse me?!"

Ryuk grinned ferally before flipping them over, Light's back hitting the cement before the Shinigami's weight was pinning him down, easily subduing his struggles with one hand pinning both his arms down. "Yep, I have to come inside you ten more times." With the other hand, he peeled off Light's clothing. Light hissed as he bit down on his chest before sucking a small bruise just to the side of his right chest. "Not like that's such a hardship with you begging so prettily for cum." 

The Shinigami pushed his legs apart and slid down until his hips was slotted between Light's legs, bulging pressing urgently against his entrance. "Look how it's begging for me to fill it, so empty and hungry for cock," Ryuk pressed a kiss against his jaw, over his eyes before reaching his lips. 

Light's eyes snapped open when Ryuk's weight lifted off him.

Ryuk crawled upwards until his pelvis was parallel to his face, cock impossibly huge as it flopped against Light's cheek. Light's cheeks burned in embarrassment and arousal as Ryuk pressed the mushroom head against his lips. "Come on, sweetheart."

Shyly, Light gave it a curious kitten lick before Ryuk grabbed the back of his head and slowly pushed forward. Light had no choice but to relax his throat and let the cock slowly fill up his mouth, hitting the back of his throat when it was only a third of the way in. His head was dizzy at the thought and the lack of air as he tried to follow Ryuk's instructions, who was murmuring encouragements for him. When he didn't look like Light was going to die, Ryuk continued to push forward until the cock head now lies halfway down his throat. 

"So fucking pretty, with that mouth stretched around my cock," Ryuk murmured, moving his hips slowly at first before fucking at him with abandon. "Fuck, I bet you'd look so good on your knees, sucking off random strangers in the alley like a cheap whore or maybe fucking your ass on a dick poking through a hole...but that ain't going to happen because you're fucking _mine!_" Ryuk came with a shout and cum shot straight down his throat into his stomach. 

He struggled to swallow it all because Ryuk refused to pull out, holding onto his head with one hand while patting his cheek approvingly with the other. "Just a bit more sweetheart, you can do it."

Light was coughing and struggling to breath without choking when he was gingerly picked up. The next moment he was laying on top of Ryuk, legs on either side of his hips as they floated in the clouds. "You did so good," Ryuk crooned softly as Light cried into his chest. Broad hands rubbed at his back comfortingly as Ryuk whispered sweet nothings and encouragements into his ears. 


End file.
